The Groups of Buffy and Angel Poems
by TK2
Summary: This is just a collention of poems that I wrote partaing to the Buffy/Angel crews. (season 6/ season 3) based. Added new old charaters to the poems!!!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARA. OF BUFFY. SHE BELONGS TO JOSS

FEEDBACK: I WOULD DEFENITLY LIKE IT.

AUTHORS NOTE: THIS POEM IS IN BUFFY'S POV.  IT IS SOMEWHAT SAD. 

TITLE: WHO AM I ? BUFFY

AUTHOR: TK

*************************************

I SEE HORRORS THE NOONE ELSE SEES,

IT'S IS MY DUTY TO PROTECT EACH HUMAN BEING.

I HAVE POWERS MANY DO NOT,

I AM SPECIAL, BUT AT WHAT COST.

I HAVE A SISTER WHO NEEDS ME,

A VAMPIRE WHO WON'T LET ME BE.

I WAS BROUGHT BACK FROM HEAVEN,

TO MY FRIENDS FAKE GRAITUDE I GIVE THEM.

MY MOTHER IS GONE AWAY.

IT IS NOW I WHO MUST SAY,

" I LOVE YOU DAWNIE IT'S ALL RIGHT."

" I'LL FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT."

" DON'T WORRY MY FRIENDS, 

SOMEDAY THIS TERROR WILL END.'

WHO AM I?

I'M BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS

THE VAMPIRE SLAYER.

Disclaimer: the chara of Dawn belongs to Joss whedon, upn, and anyone else involved with Buffy.

Feedback: always love

Rating: same as the show

Authors Note: this is a second in a series called Who AM I? This one is about Dawn.

Title: WHO AM I? DAWN

AUTHOR: TK

***************************

            I AM ONLY FIFTEEN,

            I AM NOW A HUMAN BEING.

            I WAS ONCE JUST A GREEN LIGHT,

            I HAVE AN OLDER SISTER WHO FIGHTS.

            MY SISTER SACRIFICED HER LIFE FOR ME, 

            BUT IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME THE KEY.

            NOW I HAVE HER HOME,

            STILL I FEEL SO ALONE.

            I STEAL WHAT I WANT,

            OUT OF THE SCOOBY GROUP I AM THE RUNT.

            WHO AM I?

            I AM DAWN SUMMERS.

            I AM THE KEY.

NEXT ONE IS XANDER!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: the chara of Xander belongs to Joss whedon, upn, and anyone else involved with Buffy.

Feedback: always love

Rating: same as the show

Authors Note: this is a third in a series called Who AM I? This one is about Xander..

Title: WHO AM I? XANDER

AUTHOR: TK

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            GOOFY THE SAY I AM.

            I HAVE TWO BEST GIRLFRIENDS.            

            I DATE AN EX-DEMON,

            I'M A REGULAR HUMAN BEING.

            I HAVE NO SPECIAL POWERS,

            BUT I AM NOT A COWARD.           

            I RUN TO GET SNACKS,

            I HELP DIG FOR FACTS.

            I'VE GROWN UP A LOT.

            MANY DEMON HAVE I FOUGHT.

            WHO AM I?

            I AM ALEXANDER LEVELL HARRIS.

            I AM THE ZEPPO.

Disclaimer: the chara of Willow belongs to Joss whedon, upn, and anyone else involved with Buffy.

Feedback: always love

Rating: same as the show

Authors Note: this is a fourth in a series called Who AM I? This one is about Willow..

Title: WHO AM I? WILLOW

AUTHOR: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            OLD REPIABLE WILLOW IS WHAT THEY CALL ME.

            A WITCH IS WHAT I BE.

            USING MAGIC LEFT AND RIGHT,

            HELPING MY BEST FRIEND IN A FIGHT.

            MY GIRLFRIEND'S NAME WAS TARA.

            SHE HELPED ME TAKE CARE OF,

            DAWNIE WHEN SHE NEED US.

            IN ME MY FRIENDS PUT THEIR TRUST.

            I MUST NOW WORK TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT.

            HOPEFULLY I CAN WIN THIS FIGHT.

            WHO AM I ?

            I AM WILLOW ROSENBURG.

            I AM THE WITCH. 

NEXT ONE WILL BE GILES!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: the chara of Giles belongs to Joss whedon, upn, and anyone else involved with Buffy.

Feedback: always love

Rating: same as the show

Authors Note: this is a fifth in a series called Who AM I? This one is about Giles. I hope you are enjoying these poems so far.  I will have another chapter of 'The Chosen Three' sometime this week. 

Title: WHO AM I? GILES

AUTHOR: TK

))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()

            I AM THE ONE TO TEACH HER TO FIGHT,

            BUT DOES THAT MAKE IT RIGHT?

            A FATHER FIGURES IS WHAT I WISH I COULD BE,

            BUT FINALLY SHE DOESN'T NEED ME.

            I CAN GO BACK HOME,

            BACK TO BEING ALONE.

            IT FEELS SAD TO GO AWAY,

            HOWEVER, I CAN'T STAY.

            IF THEY EVER NEED ME I'LL BE THERE.

            IN MY HEART I WILL ALWAYS CARE.

            WHO AM I?

            I AM RUPERT GILES.

            I AM THEAWATCHER.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM.

FEEDBACK: ALWAYS ENCOURAGING TO GET.

AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS THE SIXTH IN A SERIES CALLED WHO AM I?  THIS ONE IS ABOUT ANGEL.

TITLE: WHO AM I? ANGEL

AUTHOR: TK

(((((((((((((((((((()((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()((((((((((((((((((((((((((()((((((((((((()

            I AM A CREATURE OF THE NIGHT,

            MY LOVE BUFFY IS MY LIGHT.

            MY HEART DOES NOT BEAT,

            BUT TO ME SHE IS STILL SWEET.

            I HAVE A SON NOW,

            BUT I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW.

            IS THIS A GIFT FROM ABOVE?

            IS THIS SOMEONE ELSE TO LOVE?

            I HELP PEOPLE IN NEED.

            THIS I HAD SWORN TO THEE.

            WHO AM I?

            I AM ANGEL

            A VAMPIRE WITH A SOUL..

Disclaimer: I don't own the charater of Spike.

Feedback: Is always welcome.

Authors Note: This poem is about Spike.  It is the seventh in a series call Who Am I? That I am writing.

TITLE: WHO AM I? SPIKE

AUTHOR: TK

############################################

            I HAVE A BLOODY CHIP.

            I CALL DAWN LITTLE BIT.

            I AM IN LOVE WITH BUFFY,

            BUT EVERYTIME I GET NEAR HER SHE GETS HUFFY.

            I KNOW TO HER I'LL NEVER COMPARE.

            SOMETIMES IT'S JUST TO HARE TO  BARE.

            I BELONG TO THE NIGHT.

            BUFFY AND HER FRIENDS BELONG TO THE LIGHT.

            I HAVE A NEW FRIEND NAME CLEM.

            I'VE COMMITTED SOME HORRIBLE SINS.

            WHO AM I?

            I AM WILLIAM THE BLOODY. A.K.A SPIKE

            I AM A VAMPIRE WITH A CHIP.

Disclaimer: I don't own the charater of CORDELIA.

Feedback: Is always welcome.

Authors Note: This poem is about CORDELIA.  It is the EIGHTH in a series call Who Am I? That I am writing.

TITLE: WHO AM I? CORDELIA

AUTHOR: TK

*****^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*************^^^^^^^^^^

            I LOVE TO SHOP, 

            BUT NOW I KNOW THE COST.

            I WORK FOR ANGEL NOW.

            SOME PEOPLE STILL CAN NOT BELIEVE HOW.

            I USE TO BE SELF CENTERED,

            NOW I AM THE ONE WHO IS THE LENDER.

            MY PARENTS ARE BROKE.

            I AM NO LONGER A SLOW POKE.

            I AM HALF DEMON NOW.

            STILL I CAN NOT BELIEVE HOW.

            WHO AM I?

            I AM CORDELIA CHASE.

            I AM VISION GIRL.

            DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARA. OF OZ, WESLEY,ANYA,AND                                          CONNOR.

            FEEDBACK: IS ALWAYS ENFCOURGING

            AUTHORS NOTE: THESE ARE THE TENTH, ELEVNETH, AND TWELFTH ,THIRTEENTH  IN MY WHO AM I? POEM SERIES.

            TITLE: WHO AM I? OZ

            AUTHOR: TK

            @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

            I HAVE MANY DIFFERENT COLORS OF HAIR.

            I MISS MY WILLOW, SOMETIMES IT'S TO HARD TO BARE.

            I PLAY IN A BAND.

            I GOT BITE MY  COUSIN JORDY ON THE HAND.

            I MUST STAY INSIDE DURING THE FULL MOON.

            BECAUSE WHEN IF I WAS OUT I MIGHT HURT SOMEONE SOON.

            I AM A CREATURE OF THE NIGHT.

            I MISS MY WILLOW'S LIGHT.

            I DRIVE A VAN.

            THREE NIGHTS OUT OF THE MONTH I HAVE CLAWS FOR HANDS.

            WHO AM I? 

            I AM DANEIL OSBORN, A.K.A. OZ 

            I AM THE WEREWOLF.

            TITLE: WHO AM I? WESLEY

            $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

            I WAS CHARGED TO TAKE OVER GILES JOB.

            BUT BUFFY AND FAITH ACTED AS IF I HAD THE BRAINS OF BILL BOB.

            I HAD THE HOTS FOR CORY.

            I AM NOT THAT SPORTY.

            WORKING FOR ANGEL HAS TAUGHT ME A LOT.

            I BETRADE HIM, AND HOW I PAID THE COST.

            ALL MY FRIEND ARE GONE.

            I HAVE NO ONE TO LEAN ON.

            I BROUGHT THIS ON MYSELF.

            I AM BEGINNING TO HAVE BETTER HEALTH.

            WHO AM I?

            I AM WESLEY WINDIMPRICE.

            I AM THEE EX WATCHER.

            TITLE: WHO AM I? ANYA

@@@@@@@(((((((((((&&&&&&&&&&

            I SAY THINGS THAT ARE ON MY MIND.

            I SURE WILLOW WOULD LIKE TO KICK ME IN THE BEHIND.

            I WAS GOING TO MARRY, 

            BUT THINGS GOT A LITTLE HARRY.

            I AM A VENGENCE DEMON AGAIN.

            FOR XANDER I WILL BEND,

            ALL THE RULES I HAVE SET.

            IF ONLY HE HADN'T LEFT.

            I AM NOW WONDERING WHAT TO DO.

            I AM NOW WONDERING IF SINCE THE MAGIR SHOPS GONE I CAN SUE.

            WHO AM I?

            I AM ANYA.

`           I AM A VENGENCE DEMON.

TITLE: WHO AM I? GUNN.

###############################

            GIRLS THINK I AM CUTE.

            I HAVE A TRUCH, SHE A BUTE.

            I AM DATING FRED.

            JUST THINKING ABOUT HER I TURN RED.

            I HAD A SISTER WHO HELPED ME FIGHT, 

            BUT SHE LOST HER LIFE.

            I STILL FIGHT FOR WHAT I BELIEVE IT RIGHT.

            SOMEDAY I HOPE MY CHILDREN WON'T NE AFRAID OF THE NIGHT.

            I WAS IN A GAND.

            WITH THEM I USED TO HANG.

            WHO AM I?

            I AM CHARLES GUNN.

            I AM ANGEL'S ALLIE.

TITLE: WHO AM I? CONNOR?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            I WAS BORN TO CREATURES OF THE NIGHT, 

            STILL I CAN WALK IN THE LIGHT.

            THE MAN WHO TOLD ME HE WAS MY DAD,

            IS GONE AND IT MAKES ME MAD.

            MY REAL DAD LOVES ME.

            I JUST CAN'T SEE.

            HOW A MONSTER OF THE NIGHT.

            CAN HELP THE PEOPLE OF THE LIGHT.

            I AM A GOOD FIGHTER.

            I AM NEVER AFRAID OF THE NIGHT.

            WHO AM I?

            I AM CONNOR.

            I AM ANGEL'S SON.

I WILL BE SENDING OUT THE LAST TWO INTITLED WHO AM I? JOYCE AND FRED IN THE NEXT TWO HOURS. 

FEEDBACK IS ALWAY WELCOME AND IT'S ENCOURAGING

            FEEDBACK: IS ALWAYS ENFCOURGING

            AUTHORS NOTE: THESE ARE THE LAST TWO POEMS IN MY WHO AM                                                       I? POEM SERIES.

            TITLE: WHO AM I? JOYCE

            AUTHOR: TK

            &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

            I AM A MOTHER OF TWO GIRLS.

            EACH ONE TO ME A SPECIAL PEARL.

            MY BUFFY SO STONG AND FULL OF HEART.

            MY LITTLE DAWN SO  SMART.

            I LOVE THEM BOTH SO VERY MUCH.

            TO BE THERE FOR MY BABIES I HAVE TO BE TOUGH.

            I TAKE CARE OF ART.

            I LOVE IT WITH ALL MY HEART.

            FOR MY GIRLS I WOULD GIVE UP ANYTHING.

            TO THEM I USE TO SING.

            WHO AM I?

            I AM JOYCE SUMMERS.

            I AM THE MOTHER OF THE SLAYER AND THE KEY.

            TITLE: WHO AM I? FRED

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            HI MY NAME IS FRED.

            I'VE HAVE READ,

            SO MANY BOOKS.

            USUALLY I RECEIVE FUNNY LOOKS.

            I WAS TRAPPED IN A SCARY PLACE,

            BUT ANGEL HELPED ME MAKE HASTE.

            I HAVE GUNN IN MY LIFE NOW.

            HE MAKES ME FEEL LIKE SAYING WOW!

            I AM SMART.

            MY FRIENDS SAY I HAVE A GOOD HEART.

            WHO AM I?

            I AM WINDAFRED. A.K.A FRED.

            I AM GUNN'S GIRLFRIEND.


	2. Tara, Lorne, Darla, Drusilla, Lindsey, L...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of Joss Whendon, UPN, WB, 20th Century Fox, and whoever else is involved with them.

Feedback: I would like to hear what you thought of these poems.

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating PG

Author's notes: This is a series of four poems about Tara, Lindsey, Lorne and Lila, Darla, Drusilla.  I had written poems about the other Scooby's and A.I. team members earlier this summer and it was pointed out that I forgot to add these characters, and I wanted to added these characters to those poems.

Spoilers: I as of Buffy nothing past last season's 'See Red' and as for Angel nothing past middle of this season.

Title: Group of Poems

Author" TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Who am I? Lorne:

My skin in the color of green, 

But despite what one might think I am not mean.

My passion is to sing.

I am not a typical earth being.

I can read souls.

I can even read yours.

I owned a club,

It's nothing like a drunk pub.

Who am I"

I am Lorne.

I am a demon with a wonderful voice.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Who am I?  Tara

I was quit shy.

I didn't date a lot of guys.

Magic was my power.

Willow my flower.

Together with my friends I was strong.

Then Warren did something wrong.

Now I am gone.

No more do I live on.

Who am I?

I am Tara McClay.

I was a witch.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Who am I? Lilah

I worked for Wolf man and Hart.

I was cold from the start.

My job was to protect evil. 

Yet now it seems viable. 

I had strong feelings for Wesley, 

But he cast me aside,

All for his side.

Now I have died.

Who am I?

I am Liliah.

I was a lawyer for Wolf man and Hart.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Who am I? Lindsey

I am a guy with many thoughts. 

Beside Angel I once fought.

I was a lawyer for Wolf man and Hart.

Then I left for a brand new start.

I played the guitar.

I was taught for my job to be hard.

I am finally able to rest.

No more bad memories to suppress.

Who am I?

I am Lindsey McDonald.

I was a lawyer for Wolf man and Hart.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Who am I? Darla

I was a vampire for so long.

I have committed many wrongs.

Brought back as a human, is what happen to me.

Force to live as a  worthless human being.

Then I realized that living wasn't so bad.

I made Angel a dad.

I gave Connor a chance to live.

He has grown into quite a kid.

Who am I?

I am Darla.

I was a vampire for over 400 years.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Who am I? Drusilla

I am though to be crazy.

I get pictures in my head that a hazy.

I am a vampire.

Angelus is my sire.

Spike took care of me.

However, it is him who I now leave.

My hair is so long.

I sing my Mom's song.

Who am I? 

I am Drusilla.

I am Spike's ex-girlfriend.


End file.
